1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer displays, and in particular to foldable displays such as are used, for example, in laptop PCS.
2. The Background Art
A laptop PC is intended to be used by a single person operating a keyboard or other input device which is integral within the laptop and using a hinged display. The display is located on the inside of the display and is usually an LCD type display. As laptops are intended to be carried around, the location of the display protects it from accidental damage.
The display arrangement is less convenient when the display is to be viewed by a number of people or the laptop is intended for uses other than by a particular user, for example, it would be very difficult to wall mount a laptop, say in an information centre as the display would be hard to see. Even if the display hinge could be rotated through 180xc2x0, the footprint of the laptop would be twice the footprint when it is closed.
The invention aims to overcome the disadvantages of laptop displays and to provide displays which are more suitable for retail and hospitality environments as well as a variety of other environments in which the computer is intended to be used by a variety of different people.
The invention in its broadest form resides in a display which is mounted to a main body in which the display screen is on the outer face of the display such that when the display is folded to a flat position the display is still visible.
More particularly there is provided a PC computer comprising a PC housing having mounted therein a processor and associated peripherals; and a display housing having a display immovable with respect thereto, the display housing being pivotally mounted substantially at its lower edge to a fixed point on the PC housing substantially along one axis of the PC housing and movable between a first position generally parallel to the PC housing and a second position angled with respect to the PC housing, the display housing having an inner face opposite the PC housing in the first position and an outer face, the display being mounted on the outer face.
The invention has the advantage that the computer may be used in environments where it is desirable for a number of people to see a display. For example, in a flat configuration, the PC may be wall mounted. It is preferred that the display is a TFT touch screen display which is particularly advantageous in a wall mounted environment.
Preferably, the main body PC housing has an angled rear face with a second display housing mounted thereon. The display is also mounted on the outer face of the second display housing and is preferably a TFT touch screen display.